Gavin Zosimus
Gavin Zosimus was an Apicartan nobleman. He ruled as Lord of Tyr from 171 to 177 AYZ. By his first wife Melissa, he fathered the future queen Laura Stirling, and by his second wife Beatrice, the knight Balian Zosimus. He is the maternal grandfather of King Richard Stirling and Princess Eleanor Stirling. A member of the Cult of Vormund, Gavin worked to protect fellow believers, distribute copies of the Mandorlin, and contributed religious writings on the history of the cult. During the War of Succession, he sided with Claudius after the prince promised to end persecution of Vormundists and to seek peace with the Exekians. Aldous took his betrayal personally, having been under the impression that Gavin was no longer tied to the Vormundists. He deliberately sought Gavin out during the Battle of Kirk's Bluff, and it is believed he personally slew the lord during combat. Appearance/Personality Gavin is of average height and build, with wavy brown hair and deep-set dark eyes. He has a "kind" face, generally mild in its expressions and regular of features. He wears his age well. Because of the baggage inherent in his legendary surname, he has always been very aware of the vultures and parasites who are drawn to his family's wealth and prestige. To counteract this, he endeavors to appear stoic and withdrawn to the general public. This is a defensive measure; he is afraid of being used and deceived by the few people he dares to put his faith in. Unusually, Gavin has very high empathy. This ability to feel for others has led to him developing a strong sense of morality and a strict adherence to a set of principles. He tries to be a mediator in conflicts, as he is able to easily see both sides of an issue. But his strong sensitivity to pain and suffering will rapidly erode his emotional endurance, eventually leading to a breakdown. He frequently takes on more baggage than he can carry, and bites off more than he can chew. His strongest motivation is his love for his family, particularly his children, and he will stop at nothing to protect and provide for them. His intense devotion is obvious to his enemies and can be easily exploited. While he was a self-proclaimed cynic in his youth, his nature is actually idealistic. His desire to remake the world as a better place for his children has only intensified as he matured. Some would call this naive, if not foolish, but Gavin is ready to devote himself to a good cause, provided it is something he truly believes in. In conversation he is always polite and courteous, but as a result he sometimes comes across as boring and stuffy. He is eloquent and a man of letters, but laments that he frequently has nothing to say. Biography Childhood Born in 140 AYZ, Gavin was the second son of Lord Hugh Zosimus and Lady Sibylla Andronikos, the presiding noble house in the city of Tyr. He was preceded by his brother Stephen, who was about two years older. Also living with the family was Hugh's widowed sister, Joan Zosimus, whom the children affectionately called "Auntie Joan". The Zosimus family was well known for their great wealth, gained from the vastly successful Tyran trade. Gavin was raised in the lap of luxury, living a sheltered life at the family estate, Isidore. With Stephen as the heir to the family fortune, he was not raised to handle the responsibilities of inheriting his father's fortune. Gavin's relationship with Stephen was friendly, marked by the usual sibling rivalry and mischief. The only time their relationship experienced significant strain was when, in a strange turn of events, Gavin hit his growth spurt unusually early while his brother proved a late bloomer. For a period lasting about a year, observers who didn't know the birth order of the boys often mistakenly believed Gavin was the elder of the two. Other children mocked them, the bulk of their insults targeting Gavin's awkward, still-developing body. The disparity in size between the brothers smoothed out eventually, and Stephen grew to be much taller than his brother. When Gavin was twelve years old, his father committed suicide. Gavin was strongly affected by his death, sinking into a deep depression. When he emerged from this period of intense melancholy, he was a changed person. Gone was the boy who teased his brother and played harmless pranks. In his place was a seemingly cynical young man with nothing but contempt for the world. Early Adulthood As his tempestuous teenage years ticked by, the grown-up Gavin remained a pessimist prone to callous and selfish behavior. He stayed busy to avoid dwelling on the things that bothered him, and considered most people to be unworthy of his friendship or love. This all changed when he met Melissa, a beautiful and charming woman who worked in the gardens at Isidore. Initially reluctant to pursue her, she won him over and they made plans to elope. But in 163, Stephen died suddenly after being struck by lightning. Gavin became his family's sole heir. At that point Melissa was already pregnant with his child. Unwilling to abandon her and unprepared to assume the responsibilities of running the family business, Gavin ran away with Melissa, fleeing to the west. Gradually they ran out of money and were reduced to poverty and homelessness. Stranded in Rhinehart, they slept on a street corner with rags as blankets. One day they overheard Vormund preaching and approached him. Upon learning of their unfortunate circumstances, Vormund agreed at once to take them under his wing. Gavin and Melissa converted to Vormundism and lived in the caves of Arza Kell with Vormund's other disciples. The young lord befriended the Exekian Kemet, a bond which would prove vital to their survival. Just Another Believer Gavin and Melissa traveled with Vormund and his other followers to Bodai, where their preaching drew a great deal of attention. However, the local authorities were unenthusiastic about the cult's presence and ordered their expulsion from the city a month after their arrival. It couldn't have happened at a more inopportune time - Melissa had gone into labor. The followers of Vormund were thrown out just before nightfall, including a prospective disciple named Leon Gorrister, who was adamant he get to meet the prophet. Leon told them his mother Hester was a midwife who lived only a couple of miles away, and they set out for her house. Before they reached her, Melissa gave birth to a daughter, Laura, on the side of the road. Leon facilitated the birth and hurried them on to his mother's house. Upon their arrival, Hester tended to Melissa, whose condition worsened. She died that night of hemorrhaging. Gavin was distraught and blamed Leon for her death. Changing Fortunes Grieving, Gavin took Melissa's body to Arza Kell for burial. He continued to stay with the cult while he cared for Laura, but was forced to leave in the spring of 164, as he learned his mother had fallen gravely ill. He left Laura with Kemet and Clara Richter and went to Tyr, hoping to reconcile with his mother and reclaim his birthright. In Isidore, he lied to his dying mother, claiming that both Melissa and the baby had died. This way, Sibylla wouldn't have cause to worry about illegitimacy, and he would not have to risk enraging her when she was so close to death. The ruse worked and Sibylla changed her will, leaving everything to Gavin. However, once she died the state intervened in the proceedings, claiming they were concerned that Gavin had fallen under the influence of an Almas. The court ruled to split the inheritance between Gavin and his cousin Lucan. Lucan was pronounced the new Lord of Tyr, while Gavin gained control of the family's mines and other profitable ventures. His mother's body was not yet buried when Gavin was approached by an agent of the Temple, Selca Ducani, who threatened to persecute him if he didn't do what they wanted. Gavin obediently went along with their plans, believing he could manipulate the situation to his benefit and protect those he cared about. Disbanding of the Cult Before he could return to Arza Kell to collect his daughter, Leon arrived with a blind child, Vincent, in tow. Leon explained that Vormund, Drusus Rolfe, and Ethan had been arrested following the murder of Sophie Rolfe. Gavin agreed to take in Vincent as his ward and set about locating the others. Learning that Vormund was being put on trial for heresy by the Temple, Gavin, Leon, and Gavin's manservant Faulkner observed the court proceedings. The heresy trial was held under the Temple's jurisdiction and led by Selca Ducani, an Inquisitor. Shortly after the first day of the trial, they heard the news that Vormund had died in his cell. Fearing for the lives of their friends and family at Arza Kell, Leon, Faulkner, and Gavin rode to the caverns. Prior to the journey, Gavin was approached by Selca, who demanded that he bring him to the Mandorlin. Gavin convinced him that the Mandorlin was not located at Arza Kell and that they were only going there to retrieve Laura, but Selca ultimately double-crossed him, taking the identity of Faulkner (whom he killed) and following them to the mountains. They searched the caverns, but initially found no trace of Kemet, Clara, or Laura. Selca then revealed his trickery and forced Gavin to give up the Mandorlin manuscript, which he then destroyed. Enraged, Leon attacked Selca, but Gavin was able to break up the fight. Selca left them alive, honoring his half of the original cooperation deal Gavin had made. Kemet, Clara, and Laura were safe, but Gavin was overwhelmed by guilt and terrified of the Temple's power and influence, which he had previously underestimated. Camping for the night in the caverns, Gavin submitted to Kemet's dreamwalking, admitting his betrayal of Vormund's legacy to his old friend. He parted ways with the others a broken man, returning home to Isidore with his daughter. An Enemy of Humanity Gavin bribed the jailers in Zemar into arranging Drusus' early release. Meeting with the ranger outside the prison, he found Drusus a bitter, angry shell of the man he had once been. Drusus suggested they take arms against the king, but Gavin refused, driving a wedge between the two friends. Over the next nine years, Gavin used his wealth to help others suffering from persecution at the hands of the Temple. He continued to live at Isidore, where he developed a reputation as a reclusive, eccentric millionaire. His "extravagant" spending was often criticized by Lucan, who mistakenly believed Gavin was wasting his inheritance on material items. The reality could not have been any more different. To keep Vormund's memory alive, Gavin purchased a printing press. He was the first person to pen a biography of Vormund (under the pseudonym "Rowan Renard"), and he also secretly printed and distributed copies of the Mandorlin, which he then circulated underground. He refused to close down this venture even as persecution of Vormundists increased in the later years of King Tristan's reign. His remaining funds were then turned toward bribing politicians, clergymen, and others in hopes of improving the situations of fellow believers, but despite his best efforts the situation in Apicarta only worsened. Those who followed Vormund or espoused his teachings were deemed "enemies of humanity" and a threat to society. While Gavin's wealth and privileged birth meant he was safe, he witnessed the imprisonment, torture, and "re-education" of fellow Vormundists who were not so lucky. In 168, Lucan began pressuring the bankrupt Gavin to find himself a wealthy bride and produce the next generation of the Zosimus family. Gavin agreed to marry Beatrice Ormond, whom he had known since childhood. Beatrice was a young widow with a daughter, Melanie, by her previous husband; she and Gavin later had a son together, Balian, who was due to inherit the family fortune and titles. Incorruptible The persecution of Vormundists gradually decreased but never completely went away; thus, Gavin kept his religion out of the public eye but raised his children within the faith. Over the next few years he slowly gained the favor of King Tristan, who believed Gavin to be incorruptible. But his quiet support of fellow Vormundists made Gavin many enemies. Assassination of the King and War of Succession In 178, Tristan arrived at Isidore with his two sons, Aldous and Claudius. He was warmly welcomed by Gavin. The two men had been discussing a possible match between one of the two princes and Gavin's daughter Laura, though Gavin was reluctant to make any betrothals as he believed Laura was too young. The Zosimus family, including Gavin's wife Beatrice and all four of their children, dined with the king and princes that evening in the spacious banquet hall. While conversation was initially lighthearted, some tension developed when Crown Prince Aldous spoke of his hatred for the Exekians and his plans to commit genocide once he became king. Gavin rebuked the young man, annoying Tristan, though the king understood Gavin's desire to keep the peace. Not long after this exchange, as the feast continued, a shot rang out. Tristan had been wounded by a hidden assailant, who fired down from above. Chaos erupted as Beatrice called for the servants to take the king away. Gavin urged the children to hide underneath the table before he chased after the assassin. Disobeying his orders, Laura followed him upstairs, fearing for her father's life. Gavin came upon the assassin, who was revealed to be none other than Drusus Rolfe. Stunned, Gavin was unable to stop Drusus from killing himself to avoid capture; he grabbed Laura and shielded her eyes from the sight. While Beatrice herself oversaw the care of Tristan, the king would eventually succumb to his wounds the following morning. As he lay dying, he called for Gavin. Giving him his sword, he bid the Lord of Tyr protect his kingdom and serve his heir as loyally as he served him. Then, the king passed away, leaving Aldous the new king. Despite this touching display of trust, Gavin and his family came under suspicion of involvement in Tristan's assassination. Gavin was forced to prove himself to the new king, Aldous, by traveling alone and under guard to the capital for a hearing. During the proceedings, Prince Claudius approached Gavin in secret, speaking to him about the issue of challenging Aldous' right to the throne. Claudius and Gavin both agreed that Aldous was dangerous, citing his reputation for aggression and bloodlust and his calls for the total annihilation of the Exekians. While Gavin prayed for peace, he sensed that Claudius' challenge would be met with a declaration of war. In such a scenario, there would be nothing Gavin could do - save choose a side and fight. In the War of Succession, Gavin backed Claudius Stirling. After bidding goodbye to his family, Gavin joined the rebel army. Before he left, he gave Laura the key to a chest in his study, telling her only to open it if she heard news of his death. The chest contained various documents, including a record of his correspondences with Kemet and other Vormundists, as well as the draft of the anonymous biography of Vormund he had written and secret records of prophecies made by Vormund regarding Laura and Balian. Gavin was slain during the pivotal Battle at Kirk's Bluff, when he threw himself in the way of Aldous' sword to protect the disarmed Claudius. While his sacrifice enabled Claudius to flee, the prince was eventually captured and executed, ending the war with Aldous victorious. Trivia Gavin was named after Gavin de Granville, a character in the de Granville series by K.M. Grant. The name Zosimus means "viable" or "most likely to survive".Category:Zosimus family Category:Cult of Vormund Category:Humans Category:Nobles